


Reasons Why Dan's A Fail

by baylorpm



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baylorpm/pseuds/baylorpm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing him like you do, you’d be surprised that someone was able to get him out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why Dan's A Fail

Chapter 1: Aeroplane Adventures with danisnotonfire

It was a flight back from VidCon. An entire weekend full of meetups, live performances, and parties with other YouTubers. Dan was exhausted; he had done way too much exercise over the weekend. All he wanted to do was get on the plane and fall asleep. They had already delayed the flight two hours. Dan was not ready for argument Phil was about to have with the airport people.  
“I specifically asked to have a seat next to my friend. How are we not sitting together? Dan, help me out here.” Dan couldn’t stand when Phil got defensive. He was so protective of his number one trash. So much so, it made Dan uncomfortable.   
Dan didn’t care enough about who he was sitting next to on the plane, so he just groaned. Phil glared at Dan, not quite sure what to say. He conceded and continued to reluctantly spend the next eleven hours next to a man who was a little too friendly.  
Dan, however, got the better end of the deal. He was sat next to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her violet hair made her sapphire eyes seem brighter and more pronounced. Her beautifully porcelain skin was tainted with pink scars all over her inner arms. She reached out her hand to Dan, who was taken aback at this gesture.   
“Natalia. And you are?” Her perfect Scottish accent flowed through the words as if she had no care in the world. Dan was stunned for what felt like an eternity. He was somehow able to gather his thoughts and introduce himself.  
“Dan. My name is Dan. Hi.” His normal awkward mumble reminded him of all the reasons why he’s a fail. He slumped into his seat, horribly embarrassed. It was going to be a long eleven hours.


End file.
